


My heart is burning, like the winter that I spent with you

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistakes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 8:Sehun is completely prepared to spend Christmas all alone this year. He´s not prepared to have his flat turned into a smoke room though.





	My heart is burning, like the winter that I spent with you

Sehun had come home to many weird scenarios. 

It was practically a given when you share a flat with Chanyeol and Johnny. Especially after Baekhyun had moved in as well. At least one of them has almost always done something really dumb. And almost all the time Sehun had to clean up the mess afterwards.  
Most days, he just expected it but not today. It was Christmas Eve and all of his friends had gone home over the holidays apart from Sehun himself, who, as a premed, unfortunately had to take shifts in the hospital on both Christmas Eve and Christmas day. It wasn't to bad staying home and not celebrating Christmas with his family. He'd just seen them last week when he returned home for his mother's birthday and would visit them again over New Year's next week, together with his boyfriend. So he was looking forward to that instead of being sad about being alone on Christmas Eve.

 

He planned on heating up the left over from the lasagna they had all together made yesterday before the other's had left this morning while Sehun was at work. There was also a bottle of wine and a package of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream left. So together with the marathon of Christmas movies playing on TV his evening promised to be pretty good.

Therefore, it was needless to say that what he did least expect was the dark clouds of smoke coming out of his kitchen window. As soon as he saw it, he ran up the stairs to his flat almost running over his eighty-year-old neighbour on the way. But he had no time to apologize he needed to safe his home.  
He had absolutely no idea what could have happened. There was no one at home and he couldn't have left the stove or anything else since he had breakfast at the hospital this morning. The only logical explanation was that one of the other's had turned something on and then forgot to turn it off before leaving.

Sehun loudly cursed his friends while he opened the front door and burst into their flat. The smoke had found it's way from the kitchen into the living room and hit Sehun as soon as he stepped in.

 

It wasn't as bad, considering that he had expected the whole place to have gone down in flames.  
All that was there was a lot of smoke. No signs of a fire. And for some reason the smoke smelled less like burned electricity and more like...roasted chicken…?  
Sehun frowned as he pressed his scarf in front of his mouth and nose.  
He had just started to walk one step towards the kitchen to see what was going on when a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards and out of the smoky apartment.  
The door was slammed shut behind him and he's being turned around by two strong hands. When he looked up, Sehun was met with Chanyeol looking at him with a worried expression. The older pats his arms all over as if searching for something and eventually took Sehun's face in his hands, intensely staring into the other's eyes.

"Are you okay? How long have you been in there? Please answer me, baby."

He nodded, not understanding what was going on.

"Thank God." Chanyeol pulled him into a hug, almost squeezing all the air out of Sehun. The older also pressed small kisses all over his hair in his relief which made Sehun smile a little because of how much Chanyeol had been worried. Midway he blinked in confusion. Chanyeol should have been hundreds of kilometres away by now but instead he was standing there, wearing pyjama pants and a hoodie. His dark hair was a mess and he wore a face mask around his neck. He also distinctively smelled of smoke.

"What are you doing here?", Sehun asked, his face being pressed against Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Oh." Chanyeol let him go but not all the way, still holding on to Sehun's arms. "You have to listen till the end before you say anything, okay?"

Sehun nodded tentatively. He wouldn't like what was about to come and it had probably something to do with the fact that his apartment was currently a smoke house.

"I may have broken our oven."

Sehun opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Chanyeol´s finger on his lips.

"You promised to let me finish", he reminded Sehun. "Okay, listen I actually never bought a train ticket for today like I told you I did. I didn't want you to be alone today so I told my mother that I wouldn't come to see them this Christmas and that I would stay with you instead. They were surprisingly okay with it. Oh, and I wanted to surprise you that's why didn't tell you. Because I am that good of a boyfriend."

The bastard actually had the nerve to smirk proudly as if he hadn't just smoked out their entire apartment. Sehun rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 

"But apparently I'm also really awful at cooking."

No shit. There was a golden rule between Sehun, Johnny and Baekhyun to never let Chanyeol do anything in the kitchen without a supervisor.

"So yeah I wanted to surprise you by cooking something and decorating everything and shit but while I was trying to fold napkins I kinda forgot the chicken in the oven and by the time I remembered it the whole kitchen was already filled up with smoke...so my cute, romantic surprise turned out to be a really bad surprise. I'm so sorry."

 

He looked pretty down now that Sehun thought about it. There wasn't the usual happy sparkle in his eyes that Sehun loved so much.  
As mad as he still was, he also felt sad for the other. He really only had acted with good intentions. So he reached out to cup Chanyeol's face softly stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I think I'm just really bad at this romantic stuff."

Sehun knew that Chanyeol often felt insecure when it came to their relationship. Often thought that he wasn't good enough for Sehun or that he fucked things up constantly. Which of course wasn't the case. Chanyeol was the love of his life and Sehun was unbelievably lucky to call the other his boyfriend. He had told the older this multiple times but from time to time the other still had his doubts. If anything it was unbelievable that a sunshine like Chanyeol put up with a moody little shit like Sehun.

"Chanyeolie", Sehun began. "Listen. This is not true at all. I know how excited you always are to go home and celebrate Christmas with your family since you aren't able to see them too often so knowing that you wanted to stay here just so that I'm not alone already means so much to me. It's not your fault that you are a bit clumsy and forgetful. Which is actually one of the things I treasure about you. I love you so much. Always will, no matter what kinda mess you create."

He leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, putting as much love into the kiss as he could. Chanyeol kissed him back softly, smiling into it.  
Sehun eventually disconnected their lips and leaned his head against Chanyeol's, just hugging him closely.

"I love you too", Chanyeol mumbled, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

"Mhmm", Sehun hummed, kissing his boyfriend some more.

"I have just one question…", he continued calmly, still staying close to Chanyeol's lips while he spoke, to give him a false sense of security. "Where do you plan on celebrating Christmas now? Outside, on the streets?" He hits Chanyeol's chest with his fist but more to underline his statement than to hurt him.

Chanyeol still had the guts to look sheepish while taking Sehun's hand in his and pressing another quick kiss onto the younger's lips.

"We've been together for over two years by now you should know that I always have a Plan B."

With that Chanyeol dragged him through the hallway towards the staircase. They started to climb it and Chanyeol didn't stop until they reach the metal door which leads to the roof. Sehun's only been on there once. It belonged to the apartment on the highest floor which was twice the size of the other ones and also cost a lot more. It belonged to a rich, young couple. The two of them were really friendly and Baekhyun had somehow become friends with them after they moved in last year. In September one of them had celebrated his birthday on the roof top and that's been the only time Sehun's been on there.

He stopped Chanyeol by pulling at his arm.

"Hyung what are you doing, this belongs to Jongdae and Minseok we can't just go on there."

Chanyeol just shook his head.

"No it's okay Minseok allowed it. I met him in the hallway after getting the fire extinguisher, which I didn't even need, don't look so shocked. He helped me get the chicken out of the oven and opened every window so that the smoke could go out while I carried the chicken down to the trash containers. I switched off the whole electricity in the apartment so that nothing can happen. So all we have to do now is wait for the smoke to evaporate and clean the apartment, maybe wash a bit of stuff and then everything will be fine again. And well him and Jongdae were about to leave for the holidays so they offered for us to stay into their apartment for the night while we wait for our apartment to be ... habitable again."

He smiled at Sehun who still looked sceptical.

"Don't worry, I took some of our clothes and stuff out of the apartment before we opened every door and window."

Sehun sighed. "Okay." It wasn't like he'd ever been able to do anything against his boyfriend. The bright smile spreading over his face alone was enough to make Sehun happy. He would agree to anything if it meant he could see it more often.

"Alright, keep your eyes shut please. I'll guide you don't worry." He squeezed Sehun's hand as if to reassure him. Sehun just gave a brief nod before closing his eyes as he's been told.

He heard the door to the roof opening and was carefully being lead outside. The cold air hit him as soon as they stepped out into the December night and he began to shiver. Chanyeol seemed to notice since he started to rub Sehun's back and said: "Just wait a minute then you'll be warm.

He guided Sehun further onto the roof. About three steps, then his hands left Sehun's shoulders.

"Okay just wait here for a moment." He heard Chanyeol walk over to the right and then a rattling sound, followed by his boyfriend letting out a string of cuss words. "Shit. Everything's okay, just a second."

Chanyeol's steps came closer again and then Sehun felt something warm and soft being hung around his shoulders. He took the blanket's edges from the other pulling it closer around himself. What felt like about two minutes later Sehun felt Chanyeol´s presence by his side again. The older put his hands on Sehun's shoulders once again, guiding him a few steps forward.

"Okay. Now open your eyes."

Sehun did as he's told, blinking against the sudden light. What he saw in front of him almost causing him to tear up.

There are fairy lights strung over the whole roof. One of the couches is covered in blankets and pillows, standing in front of small table that's filled with all types of food. There's pizza and cake, Sehun's favourite cheese buns from the take out restaurant around the block, brownies, pasta salad, gummy bears and much more. Sehun has no idea where Chanyeol has got all of this. There are elegant crystal glasses next to a bottle of expensive wine. Sehun guessed that both belonged to Minseok and Jongdae until about two hours ago. The same goes for the fancy napkins and plates.  
The small Christmas tree they had in their apartment was now standing next to the couch on an old chair. Chanyeol had apparently rescued it in time from the smoke.  
He had lit up several candles around the small set up, giving it even more of a romantic flair.

"Merry Christmas", Chanyeol said in a form of presentation, waiting for some kind of reaction from Sehun, who wasn't really able to say anything, to busy trying not to tear up. Chanyeol awkwardly fumbled with his too long sleeves as he takes a step to stand besides Sehun. "I know it's not exactly what I planned and it's not…"

Sehun shut him up with a kiss to the lips, softly holding his face between his hands. "It's perfect. I love it. And I love you." He wasn't with Chanyeol because he's organized and did everything exactly as it was supposed to be. He was with Chanyeol because with him life was exciting, it was a perfect mess made with love.

Chanyeol smiled warmly at Sehun, stealing another kiss. He leaned his forehead against Sehun's.

"I love you, too."

"I can see that."

Sehun sat down on the couch and was immediately covered by several more blankets. Chanyeol being really determined to not let him freeze even a bit.  
He watched as Chanyeol hands him a cup of something steaming hot that smells wonderful of cinnamon and orange before stacking food onto a plate.

Sehun will be forever grateful that Johnny had decided they should look for a third room-mate since the rent was getting a bit much for them to handle. He didn't know what to expect when the younger had announced that his friend from uni was interested and didn't know either when he was finally sitting in front of him. They've been room-mates for four years and it had taken Sehun nothing more one week to fall in love with the tall man.  
It had been too easy. He gave out so much love and light that you couldn't help but be happy around him. His smile would make Sehun weak in the knees and he was pretty sure that his hugs could cure almost every illness. When he was around Chanyeol he felt like everything was possible and nothing could ever hurt him.  
So before he had realized it Sehun had fallen in love with him. And for some reason he didn't understand, Chanyeol had loved him back.

At this point they've been together for two and a half years and Sehun loved him more and more with each passing day. Chanyeol still managed to surprise him every day. And every day Sehun couldn't believe his luck to have the privilege of being loved by him.  
They were young and they probably hadn't been together nearly long enough for it to be appropriate to have such thoughts but Sehun already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chanyeol. When he thought about the future he didn't think about getting his doctorate next year or about buying a house, finding his dream job or whatever. No, he thought about Chanyeol holding his hand, Chanyeol kissing him, Chanyeol asking him to marry him. Because it didn't matter what the future brought him, it would be okay, as long as Chanyeol was with him.

A nudge against his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?", Chanyeol asked curiously, his head leaning on his hand.

"About how much I love you", Sehun replied honestly. "And how lucky I am to have you."

Chanyeol's cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink and Sehun can't help but lean in and press a kiss onto one.

"I mean it though."


End file.
